Episode 7178 (5th October 2009)
Plot Chesney receives a letter from John. Fiz tells Chesney how she hopes they'll all live together at No.5 but Chesney's not keen. Sophie calls round and tells Fiz how John has written to everyone on the Street and Sally's called a meeting in the Rovers. Leanne apologises to Peter for missing Simon's recorder recital and moans about her job. As Molly and Kevin leave for "Glasgow", Sophie points out that it's the "GlasGAY Ten K". Molly quickly covers saying how she supports gay charities. Graeme washes the windows at the Corner Shop and breaks the doorbell on purpose. Umed's fuming whilst Dev is grateful and offers to pay Graeme for his hard work. Kevin takes Molly to a posh hotel in Chester. They spend the afternoon in bed but Molly's upset wishing they could be together forever. Graeme tells Claire how he's sabotaged the bell at the Corner Shop. Sally chairs the "anti-John Stape meeting" at the Rovers. She urges the residents not to allow John back on the Street. Molly and Kevin agree they mustn't hurt Sally or Tyrone and should just savour whatever moments they can get together. Fiz arrives in the Rovers. She stands on a chair and delivers a heartfelt speech appealing to the residents to show some compassion and understanding. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Chester - Railway station entrance and riverside *Queen Hotel - Guest suite 314, hotel bar and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz stands up to Sally at the residents' meeting and tries to persuade her neighbours to show compassion; and an embarrassing discovery almost stops Kevin and Molly in their tracks *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,400,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Fiz Stape (addressing the residents' meeting in the Rovers): "He has never tried to wriggle out of any charges. He has taken his punishment, he's said sorry over and over again. He gave Rosie the money from the sale of his gran's house. I love John. I know what he did was wrong but he's still a good person. He's writing to you all to ask your permission for us to live 'ere... he doesn't have to do that. He's doing it because he cares what yer think. He knows - just like I know - that you are all good, decent, fair-minded people." Category:2009 episodes